Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Sea Of Time
'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Sea Of Time ' (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 時間の海 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Jikan no Umi) is a role-playing game based on the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''franchise. It introduces a new Joestar, Josephine Joestar, and antagonist, Mister Kite. Storyline ''Note: In addition to this, there are optional sidequests that can be undergone that aren't mentioned here, some of which will lead to minor plotlines and add to the main story. The game begins at the start of March 2012, showing some of the manga protagonists - Joseph is watching Shizuka go to school, Josuke and Okuyasu are being served a meal by Tonio, Giorno is on the plane to Florida with Trish and Mista beside him, and Jolyne and Ermes are sitting in the jail library. It finally cuts to Josephine, looking down at a piece of paper and knocking on a door. A man in his early 20s resembling Koichi Hirose answers, and Josephine asks about the whereabouts of Jotaro Kujo. When he asks why, she summons her stand, Get Back, and explains that she needs to understand why she's been given this. He tells her that Josuke Higashikata would know more and shuts the door before she can get further information. While looking for Josuke's house, she is attacked by a street thug. This is the first time she uses her stand in battle, and manages to fend him off. After this she finds the Higashikata residence, where Tomoko is the only person home. The two talk briefly about Jotaro (who's whereabouts Tomoko is unaware of) before Josuke returns with Okuyasu. The two agree to help Josephine find Jotaro, rallying a reluctant Kishibe Rohan to use the money he gets as a mangaka to get them plane tickets. Before they can leave Morioh, though, Koichi Hirose is revealed to have gone missing. Two search parties are formed - Josuke, Rohan, Tamami, and Tonio form one, while Josephine, Okuyasu, Yukako, and Hazamada form the other. The latter party are the ones to discover their suspect, who goes by the name of Mister Kite. While Kite tries to refute their claims, they don't believe him and Okuyasu's brash behaviour starts a fight. Kite reveals his stand, Diamond Dogs, which causes crystalline ripples across the ground. The four manage to beat him and he escapes. While searching his house, they find that he wasn't the kidnapper of Koichi - but that he was planning to kill a priest in Florida. They agree they should stop him, but get their priorities in order and continue the search for Koichi. The four find Josuke's team and learn that they know where Koichi is, after a thug attacked them and Rohan read him. He is at a hangar knocked out, about to be forced to go to Florida to kill a priest. They figure that Mister Kite was lying, and run to the hangar. Fighting their way through it, they find another stand user on the plane. His stand, Daydream Believer, will make anyone believe what they imagine is real. Josephine attempts to summon her stand but imagines it to melt away. Their foe introduces himself as Noriyuki Fujiyama, and they battle, eventually overcoming his stand's ability and defeating him. They untie Koichi and leave to get their own plane. Josephine, Josuke, and Okuyasu part ways with the rest of the Morioh gang in the airport. When they arrive in New York, Giorno, Trish, and Mista are waiting for their next plane, revealing that they're in New York on a pitstop between Italy and Florida. Trish tells Josephine that Giorno has felt the need to go to Florida and won't take no for an answer. Suddenly, an explosion occurs around them, held back only by Josephine activating Get Back in time and blowing the flames away from them. A man who Josuke recognises was on their plane is stood there, and runs away before they can stop him. The six give chase, though all of a sudden more passengers on their plane attack. It turns out that a group of Fujiyama's gang had got the plane to try and get revenge on Josephine, Josuke, and Okuyasu, but they fail once again and the six defeat them. Leaving the airport, the three who came from Morioh notice Mister Kite fighting one of Fujiyama's gang. Confused at first, he explains in an attempt to stop them attacking him that he was a defector from their gang and that they were going to destroy the prison the priest worked at, but he decided it best that they only go for the priest without any collateral. He can't offer an explanation of why they should kill the priest, just that his name is Pucci and that Nijimura had met a man named Dio many years ago. Dio wanted him to help rule the world and Nijimura accepted, but after a priest who he called Pucci explained Dio's goal in further detail, Nijimura realised he didn't want to be any part of it and escaped to Morioh, gathering a gang of stand users to kill Dio. However, after Jotaro and company killed Dio, he changed his focus to Pucci. Josephine, Josuke, and Okuyasu are convinced, but Mister Kite refuses to let them fight Pucci and risk ruining his plans, fighting them once again. After he escapes and gets on the second plane before they can stop him, they agree that he'll probably wait to lick his wounds before attacking a prison and take the time to continue Josephine's quest to find Jotaro. In New York they meet Joseph Joestar. While 13 years older, he's re-engaged training with the ripple, having barely aged since part 4, and his health actually seeming better. He tells Josephine that he has another great granddaughter through Jotaro - Josephine's cousin Jolyne. They're also told that she's currently imprisoned, and Jotaro is in a coma. To make matters worse, Fujiyama's gang has taken over a Speedwagon Foundation base, and Joseph requests their assistance. They successfully free the base from Fujiyama's control and recognise the man helming the attack as Fujiyama himself. They fight him once again, interrogating him so that they can understand his motives - if they could use Speedwagon Foundation's privileges, they might be able to stop Pucci from leaving the prison and making sure that he dies. Joseph chuckles as SPW guards rush in, explaining he had told them to keep behind him rather than going to fight Fujiyama personally. They arrest him, bringing him away as he shouts profanities and death threats at the Joestars and Okuyasu. Joseph comments that Josephine's skills in battle impressed him, but that she could do with having the ripple by her side she agrees to be taught it. Joseph begins to train her in the technique of the ripple - first he teaches her the basics, then how she can use it to heal, then to effectively use it in combat. SPW contact them mid-training and tell them a flight has been arranged to bring them to Florida, and they leave for it. Their vehicle, though, slips on ice that wasn't there before, stabilised only by Joseph and Josephine's use of ripple energy to balance it and correct the frictoin. Another vehicle is tailing them and the driver makes their car engine heat up, making them pull over into an alleyway and get out. He gets out of his vehicle too, not introducing himself by name but revealing his stand to be called Soft As Snow But Warm Inside, with the ability to change temperatures of anything. He doesn't answer questions of his motives and the four are forced to fight him. The stand user is defeated and confirms his name to be William Nelson. He is a bounty hunter who has been hired by "some nutjob going to Florida" - quickly identified as Mister Kite. They learn that his intention is to bring them in alive, and they're scattered all over the road to the SPW hangar. On the walk there they encounter other bounty hunters, including Jonathan Cash, Henry Williams, and Edward Arnold. Eventually they reach the hangar and get flown to Florida. The four are briefed on the plan - while they're all being flown there, only Josephine will be going into the jail. She will be set up for a crime that the SPW will later clear her name of, be put into jail, and meet up with Jolyne Cujoh to help her kill Enrico Pucci. The group is shocked - their plans have changed from stopping Mister Kite to killing Pucci. Whenever they get there, the setup begins. Josephine robs a bank, rushing out only after the cops show up (called in by a SPW member) and getting arrested successfully. The jury is all told to vote her guilty and the court case quickly passes, sending Josephine to jail in no time. Josephine meets Ermes and Jolyne in the gym. She introduces herself as Jolyne's cousin and explains that she's after Pucci, as well as that she's working for SPW. Jolyne is shocked and wonders if Josephine was sent to claim Jotaro's disc, but much to her disappointment, Josephine gives a negatory. Gym is ended all of a sudden and they're forced to go back to their cells. Over the next couple of days Josephine has the choice to pull off multiple assignments from various inmates, including helping Gwess escape prison by shrinking down and helping Loccobarocco find Charlotte. Eventually, Jolyne will break out of prison and Josephine will give chase. While tracking Jolyne and thus Pucci, Mister Kite shows up for a third time. Again enforcing that Josephine doesn't interfere, the two fight once more, before allying to fight a group of prison guards who have been chasing them. Josephine is about to agree on an alliance once they fend off all the guards, but Mister Kite hits her away and escapes to recover. When she comes to, Giorno, Trish, and Mista have awoken her in a hotel bedroom. Giorno explains that he knows why he's there now - Pucci has called together the children of Dio to help carry out his deeds. Thankfully for Jolyne, he's decided that he doesn't want to go through with that and is instead going to help stop Pucci. All of a sudden, a police raid goes down in the hotel - but not for Josephine. The police have tracked Ermes, Emporio, and Jolyne down to the hotel. Giorno, Trish, and Mista help Josephine from the shadows, guiding her to Jolyne's gang. Josephine helps them with the police yet again - and they find out that one has a stand, 'From Me To You'. The damage of attacks against his stand will instead hurt his opponents. Eventually they defeat him and agree to go in two groups - Josephine, Giorno, Trish, and Mista being one, and Jolyne, Ermes, and Emporio being the other. While on the road the next day, Trish and Josephine notice something wrong with Mista from the back seats - a spiral has begun to form on his back. They attempt to cut it off with Giorno ready to heal it, but it's as solid as a rock. Trish notes that Mista had accidentally stood on a snail earlier - and Josephine realises she had picked one up off of the road. Unable to do anything else, they drive, hoping to either get out of the stand's range or contact Jolyne's group for help. However, snails begin to appear in groups out of nowhere, as Giorno accidentally drives over one. When they get out to check what it is, a snail crawls onto Trish's leg, and the rest of the group are shocked. Giorno quickly jumps onto the car, noting that Josephine and Mista's conditions have got worse, their eyes beginning to bulge and their movement getting slower. As they go to get back into the car, they notice that snails have already crawled in, making it impossible to drive it. On the quest to another car, they fend off armies of snails, but eventually reach one. At this point, Trish and Giorno have to help Mista and Josephine into the car, and they can barely do it themselves. However, after a short period driving, they begin to turn back into their normal selves, without any understanding of it. Getting to a payphone, they call Josuke, Okuyasu, and Joseph. They find out that the three, too, were affected by the snail problem. They also made a sudden and mysterious recovery, but SPW will not let them leave in case something happens again. They wish Josephine luck, and Joseph tells her that she better do well to live the legacy of the man that her parents had named her after, himself. Hanging up, the three begin to head to Cape Canaveral. On the way, though, gravity begins to act up, Josephine using Get Back to work as a shield to stop falling debris from hitting them. They get out of the car and notice Jolyne, Ermes, Emporio, and Anasui just ahead of them, though they lose them quickly. However, a new face shows itself... Jotaro. He asks them if they've seen Jolyne, though Josephine, recognising his face from photographs, is speechless, until she can eventually exchange dialogue. She briefly introduces herself as the daughter of Jotaro's brother, Jude. Jotaro smiles and remembers hearing about her, though the two don't have time to exchange moments, and Jotaro repeats the question. Josephine guides him against falling debris, and watches him save Jolyne, along with the following events - the spaceship launching with Pucci inside, and then everything fading to white. Whenever Josephine wakes up, she's been thrown away from Giorno's gang. Alone, she follows a battle in place to find Pucci going against Jotaro and Jolyne's gang. When she gets there, she attempts to use the automatic doors to enter, but they're going far too fast to get through. She climbs up, grabbing onto an American flag that's flying far too fast, but just misses them as they fly away. Once again following them, she finds it almost impossible to get to them through the waves, using her Get Back to clear the path. By the time she gets there, it's too late though - everyone has died except Emporio. She grabs him while he's seperated from Pucci, asking him what happened. He explains, still in terror, that Pucci is accelerating time. However, as the world reaches it's point of destruction, Giorno shows up again. Using Gold Experience Requiem, Giorno creates a sphere around them that nullifys the external changes on the internals of the bubble. While the sun goes supernova around them, Emporio, Josephine, Giorno, and Pucci are unaffected. Then, the battle begins. While Pucci manages to defeat them at first, Giorno shows his second gambit - he brought the arrowhead with him. Stabbing Get Back with it, it suddenly becomes Get Back Requiem, growing an entire new set of abilities. It goes in their favour at first, but Pucci uses Made In Heaven to grab the arrowhead from Giorno's hand and stab his own stand with it, becoming Made In Heaven Requiem. The battle goes on and on as the world spins around, going back to the start of time. Around them, various events happen - Kars creates the stone mask and kills the Pillarmen, Vesuvius erupts, Tarkus and Bruford pass the 77 rings and then die, and finally, Jonathan is killed by Dio. However, at the last second, Giorno extends his bubble. Jonathan stands up, turning around and seeing what he's up against. The battle goes on, Pucci eventually being defeated. Whenever they reach Cape Canaveral once again, Giorno removes the nullification bubble again. Josephine personally walks up to Pucci, who begs not to kill him until New Moon goes into effect once again. Without any remorse, though, she uses Get Back Requiem on him to remove him from the timestream completely - nobody can see him, or communicate with him. He is dead to everyone but Josephine, who talks to him one last time. She tells him that she wishes it could have ended any other way, but he had brought this upon himself, and then takes Emporio's gun and shoots him, being the only one able to. In the distance she sees Jotaro and sighs with relief - finally, her quest is over, as she runs over to him and the credits roll.